The Untold Story
by xAngelxx
Summary: Gabbys' been through the tragic happening with her mother, but yet the full story isn't revealed. What if we turned things inside out?. Maybe her brother doesn't want to be a guitar player, what if his mind changed? What is the "Untold Story"?...


**Intro**

I still remember that tragic Sunday morning. I walked into my mother's room that day. She had to take me to school. "Mom, wake up it's 7:00am", i said repeatedly. She didn't answer. "Mom...Mom! Wake up!" i said with a soft cry in me. "Ian! Ian IAN! , i screamed, she's not answering me!" i said as tears fell from my eyes slowly. It was too tragic to be true. I couldn't believe it. She...was..dea..d... It was that tragic day, that weeping Sunday...

_My Journal_

_It's been 2 years since my mom passed away. Everything's been so different since. Ian's off to college to become a doctor. I remember when all he wanted to be was a guitar player. Guess people do change within time, i really am gonna miss my bro. My dads been seeing people lately. His last girlfriend was a total spazz. Her name was Elizabeth. She would always complain about how my dad never bought her any gifts, talk about Gold-digger. Then there was Theresa Cat-lover. All she would talk about with my dad was Cats. I heard her last boyfriend wanted to shoot himself listening to her. I wonder what my dad saw in her. Luckily we don't have the same taste. Lastly is my dad's current lover, Cleo. My dad says she's a keeper, I'll be the judge of that.._

**Chapter 1- New Beginnings**

"Essence!", my dad called me in a loud voice. "I'm coming!" i said as i I closed my journal, put on my slippers, and walked towards the kitchen. "Yes?" i said noticing the girl standing next to him. "This is the girl I've been talking about, meet Cleo" he said. Cleo had soft , curly brown hair with a side bang towards the left, wearing a white top, black jeans, and black heels. She looked like one of those models. "Why hello! It's so great to meet you!" she said with a smile on her face. "Who ready for dinner?" my dad said. My mom taught my dad a few tricks about cooking. Surprisingly they came out good. We all sat down when the food was ready. "George has told me so much about you" said Cleo. "Wonder why he did that.." i said. They both stared at me in an awkward silence. "Oh, just um becau-" i cut Cleo off in the middle of her sentence. "Sorry, i was just-" then she cut me off. "No it's fine it's fine" Cleo said. I felt like a top notch bastard. My mom taught me that if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say it at all. Guess it swept my mind after she left.. "Well i hear you very interested in art!" Cleo said. "Yeah. I spend most of my time writing in my journals and painting". Cleo gave me a big smile , "Well i decided to get you something" she said digging into her bag. It was an art set from my favorite french artist. It had colored pencils, paint, paint brushes, paper, and everything! My face lit up like a kid on Christmas. "Oh my goodness, thank you so much i love it!" i said in excitement. Then i soon frowned. "But i don't deserve this after i was so rude to you" i said. "No it's fine, apology accepted" she said smiling, "let's just, start over".

I'm glad that was over. Afterwards, Cleo left. I still had the art set she gave me. That's the first time i've gotten a gift like that. And it was something i liked, from someone who knew that i liked it. I didn't use it for 1 week, it would be way awkward. I mean every time i look at it, i can't help but remember what happend at the dinner table. Althought after it was almost 2 weeks i couldn't stare at it anymore, just sitting there under my bed, everyday, every time i walked in my room, so i ripped off the plastic and got busy.

** LATER...**

*music playing* "IAN CAN YOU KEEP IT DOWN! I'M STUDYING!" i said. Suddenly the music became higher. I got up and went in his room. "IANNNN!" i said through the loud music. The music stopped. "Damn it Ian , when are you gonna learn to keep the music low! Or just use headphones!" i said. That must've been the 7th time i told Ian that this week. Every damn day. Music shoots out from the amps and burst into my ears. "I can't do this." said Ian. "What the hell did you even hear a word i just said?". Clearly he didn't he just sat there , put his guitar back in the case, which he hadn't done since ever, and read a book. Wait a second , Ian? A book? Noooo way. I looked at him, then at the book, then i noticed the book shelf with SAT study guides and novels. This could not have been right.


End file.
